


Sleepover

by melty_sunshine



Series: pure filth [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Creampie, Crossdressing, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Feminization, M/M, Oppa Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melty_sunshine/pseuds/melty_sunshine
Summary: Jungwoo can't help but be a slut when it comes to Jaehyun.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> a lil smutty oneshot i wrote awhile ago with different characters, hope you guys like it~  
> also do you ever read back over smth you wrote a year ago and like,, wonder why you're so dirty?? i blame kpop

Jungwoo had had a long day, full of boring menial tasks and sighs from his boss. Taeyong still didn’t trust the new office worker, even if he’d proven himself valuable multiple times. So Jungwoo was stuck logging intel to the database for hours, hunched at his poorly lit desk and squinting like a little gremlin. 

 

“Taeyong,” Jungwoo called when he finally, blessedly, logged the last piece of data and made triple sure that the documents were all saved and backed up. “I’m done.” Taeyong wandered over from his own desk and looked over Jungwoo’s shoulder.

 

“You backed everything up?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“You double checked?”

 

“Triple checked, boss.” Taeyong made a non-committal hum before he sighed and shrugged.

 

“Right, go home Jungwoo. Good work today.” Jungwoo smiled and thanked Taeyong, but he still hightailed it out of that room, grabbing his coat and getting his phone out before the door even closed behind him. It was without a thought that he dialed Jaehyun’s number. It had become something of a ritual to call Jaehyun as soon as he got off work, and the full-bodied relief he got from simply hearing his lover’s voice never diminished. It relaxed him and revitalized him all at once.

 

Jaehyun was like a battery sometimes.

 

“Baby,” Jaehyun’s deep voice echoed down the line and Jungwoo could almost feel his knees wobble and his eyelashes flutter.  _ Fuck _ , he had it bad.

 

“Hyung,” he said, voice barely above a reverential whisper. “How are you?”

 

Jaehyun hummed, and it sent a shiver down Jungwoo’s spine. He got into his car and connected his phone to the Bluetooth. “Mmm, pretty good. Uneventful day here, nearly done. Just got one more client to meet.”

 

“Yeah? You going home after that?” Jaehyun chuckled and Jungwoo had to do everything in his power to control his reaction. He was driving, he couldn’t risk an accident.

 

“Only if I’m uninvited from that sleepover, hmm?”

 

“‘Course not…  _ oppa _ .” Jungwoo said slyly. He knew that nickname did things to his boyfriend, and he could hear it in the shuddery breath that Jaehyun released as soon as the word was past his lips.

 

“I’m at work,” he warned. Jungwoo rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue playfully.

 

“So what?”

 

“So what? So what is, if you don’t stop acting like a little brat I’ll have to make you.”

 

“And how will you do that?” Jungwoo felt his body heating up, supernovas under his skin making him feel millions of degrees too hot. Jaehyun probably wasn’t even aware of the intense power he held over Jungwoo’s body.

 

“You’re such a slut,” Jaehyun growled, voice low and gravelly and absolutely, undeniably sexy. Jungwoo’s cock twitched in his slacks. “You just can’t wait for me to fuck you up, can you baby?”

 

“Nnn, no oppa, can’t wait,” Jungwoo gasped. His excitement only rose when he turned the corner and saw his high rise apartment block. He parked his car in the resident’s car park and disconnected his phone, cradling it by his ear as he made his way to the seventh level. “Nearly home…”

 

“Be a good slut. No touching yourself till I’m there, got it?”

 

Jungwoo whined and bitched, but inevitably agreed. He reached his door and tapped his key card to the reader, feeling impatient and squirmy and all  _ warm _ . Unbearably so. “Get home  _ soon _ oppa.”

 

“God… you sweet thing. My client’s here. Be good.”

 

“Bye hyung...” the line disconnected, and Jungwoo let out an audible moan. He was already so hard, just from Jaehyun’s voice, from his filthy words. Jungwoo shed his pants and underwear as he made his way to the bedroom, grabbing a pillow and slotting it between his thighs as he laid down on the bed. He knew what Jaehyun said… but he couldn’t help it. He whimpered as he rutted against the pillow, precum staining the white fabric. Jaehyun would have to punish him for that. 

 

It was a somewhat easy progression to fingering from there. He pumped plenty of lube onto his fingers, because when it was sloppy it felt impossibly sluttier, therefore better, and rubbed his fingers over his delicate, fluttering hole.

 

Jungwoo was by no means a virgin before he met Jaehyun, but Jaehyun, with all his experience and confidence, made him feel like one. He made Jungwoo feel like a dumb school girl with a crush on the teacher, not knowing what he was getting himself into until he was bent over the teacher’s desk and getting fucked so hard he cried.

 

Oh, that gave Jungwoo an idea. He stood up on wobbly legs, his hole slightly wet and his dick incredibly hard, and shuffled over to his wardrobe. It wasn’t hard to find what he was looking for, considering the fact that Jungwoo was a bit if a kinky person, and, like he said, was by no means a virgin. He prepared Jaehyun’s little surprise, and waited as patiently as he could.

  
  
  


Jaehyun was late. His last client had been overly friendly, and seemed entirely unaware that Jaehyun was  _ clearly in a hurry _ . He had to go home and take care of his baby, and this overweight, middle-aged politician was not worth his time. As it was, Jaehyun cut their time short.  _ Family emergency _ . And considering the increasingly frantic tone if Jungwoo’s text messages, it wasn’t even that much of a lie. Jaehyun’s phone buzzed again while Jaehyun was driving, and he glanced over during a red light. And promptly choked on his own saliva. It was a timed picture, Jungwoo on all fours, wearing a skirt with cute frilly white panties pushed to the side, two fingers deep in his own asshole.

 

“Fuck,” Jaehyun growled. The rest of his journey was completed at ten Ks over the limit.

  
  
  


The bashing on the front door made Jungwoo jerk. He let out a high pitched moan, unbearably turned on as he thought about the power behind that pounding, of Jaehyun’s big, rough hands grabbing him and marking him all over. Jungwoo forced himself up, his tiny pink hole clenching around nothing as he pulled his fingers out reluctantly and padded over to the front door. 

 

“Oppa,” he whispered. Jaehyun was panting, hair disheveled and cheeks flushed. His eyes raked over Jungwoo and a wave of shame, that feeling of being judged, washed over Jungwoo. His cock leaked in his panties.

 

“Baby,” Jaehyun growled, and with that his big hand clenched around Jungwoo’s throat and threw him back until he fell, sprawled over the carpet and Jaehyun slammed the door and walked over, standing above Jungwoo. And oh fuck. He was wearing his suit, the one he wore to meet with higher profile clients. With the cufflinks and the sleek black tie. Jungwoo bucked his hips subconsciously, every inch of his body screaming to be dominated,  _ ruined _ by this man.

 

“Oppa…” Jungwoo was in a girl’s high school uniform. Don’t ask where or why he bought it. The skirt was brown and pleated, paired with thigh-high white socks and polished black shoes. A white button up with a school emblem on the breast pocket was tucked into Jungwoo’s skirt. Sprawled over the ground, panting and blushing and two seconds away from begging, Jungwoo looked every inch the slut he was.

 

“Baby’s been a bad,  _ bad _ little girl, hasn’t she?” Jaehyun spoke, his voice pitched low as he crouched next to Jungwoo, hand trailing over his boyfriend’s thigh and snapping the elastic of his sock, drawing a needy moan from the boy. “This bad girl is just begging for punishment, isn’t that right darling?” Jungwoo nodded fervently, and squeaked as Jaehyun dragged him back up. Suddenly, he was spread over Jaehyun’s lap on the couch, his skirt being flicked up and two fingers being shoved up his ass. 

 

“O-oppa, fuck--”

 

“What’s your colour baby?”

 

“Green, green, oh my god  _ green _ .”

 

“That’s my girl.” Jaehyun smirked as he fucked his fingers in and out of Jungwoo’s cute little hole. “Fuck baby, you’re already so loose. Such a naughty little slut.” Without warning, Jaehyun brought his palm down on Jungwoo’s cute ass, making the boy flinch and moan. “Count for me.” Jaehyun rained down harsh blows, not stopping when Jungwoo’s counting devolved into a wobbly mess of moans and sobs, not stopping until he broke the skin. 

 

“Oppa!” Jungwoo shrieked, wiggling his hips as Jaehyun continued to finger him. “P-please,” he added brokenly.

 

“Please what, hmm?”

 

“Please, please put your cock in me. Wanna feel oppa’s cock in my pussy…”

 

“Fuck, you’re such a goddamn slut.” Jaehyun’s hand sneaked under Jungwoo’s drenched skirt, palming his painfully hard cock roughly and bringing a short cry from Jungwoo’s lips. “You’re so wet, baby.”

 

“P-please, fuck!”

 

“Off,” Jaehyun commanded, watching with satisfaction as Jungwoo got off his lap immediately, slipping down to kneel on the floor between Jaehyun’s legs. “What a well trained whore you are,” he cooed, making Jungwoo blush and look away bashfully. “Who trained you so well, hmm?”

 

“Y-you did…”

 

“That’s right. Good girl. Now, get to work.” Jaehyun pointed at his crotch, and Jungwoo needed no other prompting. With a soft moan he said  _ yes oppa _ , and shuffled closer. He undid Jaehyun’s fly and pulled his cock out of his boxers. There was something incredibly hot about Jaehyun dressed in a full suit, but with his long, hard cock out and leaking in Jungwoo’s comparatively small hand. Jungwoo didn’t waste a second, because he knew Jaehyun didn’t like Jungwoo’s teasing. Instead, he took the head of his oppa’s cock in his mouth and sucked carefully, small, experimental movements to see how turned on Jaehyun really was. 

 

Jaehyun threw his head back and groaned, one arm strewn over the back of the lounge while the other reached down, hand fisting in Jungwoo’s caramel hair. Jungwoo smiled and hummed around his cock, and Jaehyun’s hips canted, fucking his dick further down Jungwoo’s throat. Jungwoo relaxed his throat and looked up. Jaehyun’s face was a wreck, bitten lips slick and parted, eyes shuttered as hot pants left his mouth. When their eyes connected, a spark passed through them both. Jaehyun was seeking permission, and Jungwoo gave it to him, ever submissive, ever obedient. And with that, Jaehyun took his face with both hands and began fucking his throat, deep and relentless. Jungwoo reached around himself, pushing two fingers into his hole and leaning forward, choking his oppa’s cock down and loving every second. 

 

Jungwoo knew Jaehyun was close when his hips began stuttering, and he was pulled forcefully off by his hair. He moaned, because fuck the pain felt food, but he also wanted Jaehyun’s cum down his throat and sitting warm in his belly, damn it. “You stretched yourself?” Jaehyun asked, breathless.

 

“Y-yes oppa,” Jungwoo managed, looking for all the world like the debauched whore he was, precum, saliva and tears mixing on his face like a cocktail of sluttiness.

 

“On oppa’s lap, now.” Jungwoo scrambled up, not waiting before he took Jaehyun’s cock and directed it to his fluttering asshole, groaning in sheer delight as the head of Jaehyun's fat cock breached the ring of muscle. Jungwoo slid down slowly, allowing himself to adjust to Jaehyun’s size. Jaehyun was patient for all of five seconds before he growled and ripped the front of Jungwoo’s shirt open like an animal, buttons flying all over the living room and shocking Jungwoo into completely sitting on Jaehyun’s cock. He gasped out, closing his eyes in a wince of pain. It only made him leak more. “Colour?”

 

“G-green,” he gasped, beginning to bounce on Jaehyun’s dick in earnest. “F-feels so good oppa, so full!”

 

“Fuck,” Jaehyun groaned, his teeth latching onto Jungwoo’s pulse point and his hands clamping down on Jungwoo’s hips, jerking him up and down his cock so fast it had Jungwoo screaming, arms wrapped around Jaehyun’s neck as his boyfriend sucked marks all over his neck and collarbones, marking his ownership, his property. His lips moved to Jungwoo’s nipple, laving at the sensitive spot as he used Jungwoo like a fucktoy.

 

“Oppa!” Jungwoo shrieked as Jaehyun hit his spot, every muscle going taut. Jaehyun growled and pounded the spot relentlessly, pulling away from Jungwoo’s chest and grabbing him by the hair, dragging him down for a sloppy, messy kiss that was more biting and and panting into each other’s mouths hotly than it was a kiss. Jaehyun’s hips were stuttering again, and Jungwoo wanted it so bad, wanted it so hard it was painful.

 

“Oppa, please, cum inside me, p-please.Pump me full of your cum oppa,” He gasped out, making Jaehyun fully lose control. His hand left Jungwoo’s hair and grabbed his weeping cock, pumping it in time with his own cock as he fucked Jungwoo’s slutty ass for all it was worth. 

 

“Baby,” Jaehyun gasped out, looking up into Jungwoo’s tearful, glazed eyes. “Cum for me.” And Jungwoo was gone, screaming as his orgasm hit him hard and fast, clenching down on Jaehyun’s cock and drawing his boyfriend’s climax too. It felt so good, Jaehyun pumping his seed into Jungwoo’s ass as he came onto Jaehyun’s hand and his own skirt. Jaehyun bucked into him as he milked Jungwoo through his orgasm. Movements sluggish and slow until they stopped altogether, and Jungwoo’s head was in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck as Jaehyun murmured praise after praise.

 

“You’re such a good boy,” he whispered, kissing Jungwoo’s sweaty hair. “So, so good, hyung loves you so much darling.” Jaehyun carefully let his softened cock slip out, and cooed at the gush of sperm that leaked down Jungwoo’s shaking thighs. “Look at that baby, look at all that cum. God, you did so well for me. You did so good for hyung, my gorgeous, gorgeous boy.” Jungwoo let out a shuddery giggle.

 

“Hyung... love you too. Lots.” Jungwoo nuzzled into Jaehyun’s neck, breathing in the scent of his skin, of his sweat. He smelt filthy. “Can we take a bath now, though?” 

 

Jaehyun laughed and stood up, Jungwoo’s legs wrapping around his hips naturally as Jaehyun carried him carefully to the bathroom. “Of course baby. We’ll get you cleaned up, okay?” Jungwoo closed his eyes and smiled tiredly.

 

“Okay, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love comments so pls lemme know what you think!!


End file.
